1. Field of the Invention
The subject application relates to a data transmission device and a method thereof. Particularly, the subject application relates to a mobile communication device and a method for transceiving data and voice simultaneously thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless communication device generally has a single antenna (i.e. a license band antenna). Regarding a thin handheld wireless communication device, the antenna is generally disposed at a lower pat of the wireless communication device to mitigate reduction of antenna radiation efficiency since the user's head is close to the wireless communication device when the user holds the wireless communication device to make a phone call.
However, besides a voice function, the wireless communication device is also developed towards a trend of high-speed wireless data transmission. When the user uses the wireless communication device for internet accessing (such as internet browsing, checking e-mails), the user generally holds the lower part of the wireless communication device by hand, and the user's palm may shield or cover the antenna located at the lower part of the wireless communication device, which may cause reduction of the antenna radiation efficiency.
Moreover, if the wireless communication device has only one antenna for transceiving voice and data, when the user makes a phone call, data transmission has to be stopped temporarily. Therefore, how to implement simultaneous voice and data (SVD) transceiving on the wireless communication device without reducing the antenna radiation efficiency and implement optimal antenna arrangement are important issues to be developed.